Where is Your Heart
by Fanficwriter00
Summary: Eva Watson is on her way to complete her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Romantically she has set her sights for Sirius Black, a cunning and very handsome boy. However another unexpectedly catches her eye. Will her love be for the boy no one likes?


**Where is Your Heart?**

A fanfiction written by _SothisEgyptian-HogwartsQueen_

**Based on the novels by J.K. Rowling**

**!Disclaimer!**

**(I disclaim ownership to any characters or ideas from the Harry Potter Universe)**

CHAPTER ONE: Distance is No Obstacle

Eva Watson awoke rather slowly as the blinding sunlight invited itself into her bedroom. Damn. She had forgotten to close the curtains again. Moaning loudly she threw the covers over her head and scrunched her body tightly together. It was too early for anything, especially the sun, to be up.

"Eva! Wake up! You'll be late for the train!" Eva's mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"I am up, and the train leaves at eleven mother. It's only nine in the friggin' morning!" she spoke to herself, her face in her pillow.

"Eva! Are you up yet!"

Eva tossed off the covers and sat up, grumpily.

"Yes! I'll be down in a minute!"

"Good, you're breakfast is getting cold!"

"You're breakfast is getting cold," she mimicked as she stood up and stretched.

Moving to the full length mirror on her door she gazed at her appearance. Long brown hair with a hint of blond highlights fell over her very pretty face and hazel brown eyes. She was good looking, but she made a disgusted sound and turned away.

"Well Sothis, today is the day I begin life anew. I seriously thought this day would never come. One more year and I'm outta there," Eva directed to her beautiful female barn owl that had been watching her master intently.

"Well I'm off then."

Eva ran out the door and down the long and very cozy hallway. Every room in her home was either cozy or too cozy. Sometimes it made her sick of how much her mother loved turning their home into a piece of badly drawn art.

"Is your trunk all ready?" her mother started as Eva entered the cavernous kitchen.

"Yes it is mother."

"Good, your father's gone up to bring it down."

"Wonderful, what's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite. I thought I'd make you something special since it is your last year at Hogwarts."

"Thanks mum," Eva spoke as her mother laid out four pieces of French toast and to it added a bit of powdered sugar, some whipped cream, and some fresh strawberry syrup.

Eva chewed away happily as her father entered the room, a big smile on his face. Her dad always had a smile on, no matter what.

"Well, the trunks down, Sothis is all caged and ready to go."

"Thanks dad."

Eva's father gave her a kiss on the cheek as a 'you're welcome' and sat down to read the paper. About an hour later, the Watsons' had all gathered in the front hall.

"Ready to go love?" Eva's father asked her mother.

"Just about. Ah, ready. Let's get going then?"

Eva opened the front door and began walking down the path to the very elegant Ministry of Magic car that was parked on the street. Eva's father, who had just become the next Minister of Magic only three months previous had been given the gift of unlimited transportation usage by any of the ministry's cars.

"Heave ho!"

"Dad, do you have to say that?" Eva asked getting into the backseat with her owl by her side.

"Aww come on Eva, it's all in good fun."

"When do you go back to the ministry?"

"Tomorrow. I just had these three days off to spend with you before you go back to school." He answered getting into the drivers seat.

Eva smiled. She couldn't help it. Her father, though annoying, was a very kind and caring man.

"Thanks dad."

"Right, ready? Everyone in? Let's go!"

The ride to Kings Cross was short and quiet. Eva's dad parked the car while her and her mother made their way to the platform. Eva, on the way, recognized many other Hogwarts students along the way. Including Lily Evans, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Lily spotted Eva and ran to her, leaving James and Remus to fend for themselves.

"Eva!" Lily spoke giving her friend a hug, "How was your summer?"

Eva's mother smiled at Lily and told Eva that she would meet her on the platform. Eva waved goodbye and continued walking with Lily.

"It was chaos. With my dad and everything."

"Yeah! So you're dad's the new minister huh? That must be quite a load to take in."

Eva laughed, "It wasn't too bad. How have you been? How are you and James?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're doing fine. Mr. Mischief maker and company are still the same. You know Sirius keeps asking about you. You know he's right sweet for you Eva."

"I know, I know. I just want him to make the first move."

"He will. Especially since it's our last year."

As if hearing them, Sirius jumped out from behind and pulled Eva into a big hug.

"Sirius! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry Eva, it was so tempting I had to."

Eva straightened her skirt out and nodded, "Yeah, I know. With you everything is tempting."

Lily gave a silent laugh and Sirius ran his hand through his long black hair.

"You are certainly right about that. James! Remus!"

Sirius had spotted his buddies and without so much as a goodbye ran over to them.

"That's a guy for you," Lily spoke watching the boys.

"Yeah."

They were at the platform and one by one went through to the other side. Over here, there was a tumultuous amount of noise and people were everywhere.

"Lily I should wait for my folks."

"It's alright, I'll get us a seat! Later!"

Eva waved and stood intently, waiting for her parents, who showed up not even five minutes later.

"Good, we didn't miss you."

"No mum, I said I'd wait."

Eva's mother gave her daughter a big hug and kiss.

"You have a good term? Don't get in too much trouble."

"We know you'll make us proud Eva. Write to us when you get to Hogwarts will you?"

Eva hugged her father.

"Yes daddy, I will."

"That's my girl."

The train blew it's gigantic golden whistle and at this point parents were scrambling to say their goodbyes and get their children onto the Express.

"I'll see you in summer. Bye mom, dad!"

Eva ran to the train and passed a compartment attendant rolling a cart full of trunks onto the train.

"Eva! Here!" Lily called from a window in a compartment in the back.

Eva jumped aboard and finding the compartment, moved inside and joined Lily at the window. The train began to roll slowly out of the station and soon they turned a corner and every person on the platform was no more to be seen. They were off.


End file.
